G☆PC2
is the 2nd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Next Generation Arc", where Hermione De Borromeo become Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: After the wolf pack has been decimated, Romeo and Juliet have made the decision to leave their now destroyed home to live in Kyoto to which they meet their old acquaintances again, Tybalt and Hermione. But what is the fiery secret behind Hermione? Full synopsis: After Juliet became Cure Amaterasu in order to granted Oboro's last wish and the death of their foster family, the star-crossed lovers have made the decision to leave the now destroyed Forest of Hungry Wolves and moved into Kyoto. Meanwhile, Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet, Juliet's cousin and Romeo's half older brother, went into the forest to their research since he had heard of these rumors concerning the two wild teenagers. Hermione for her part, she goes into the forest to try to join Tybalt, but she enters on an ancient shrine. When she come near at the Kusanagi Sword, she was confronted with Juliet, but both women recognizing themselves thanks of their past memories from previous lives. Tybalt had finally find his missing half-brother, both have remembered between themselves and both are reincarnated as the Hanyou. The two men are confronted with their father, Leontes. But they have intervened to their rescue while Juliet turned into Cure Amaterasu. However during the battle with an Ayakashi, she finds herself in trouble and Tybalt is captured and tortured by this Ayakashi. As Hermione cannot stay without doing anything and wanted to protect him, she will eventually reveal her true appearance. It was revealed that Hermione's current reincarnation is a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, her Supernatural Element is Fire and she represented summer season, she was also one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, allows Juliet to defeated the Ayakashi with her help. Major Events * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet, Hermione's childhood friend appears in the first time. * At the end of the episode, Hermione turned into the Shikigami-Fairy, known as "Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer", after she revealed her true form. * Suzaku used "Flaming Art: Crimson Flame" in the first time. * Tybalt is reincarnated as an Hanyou like Romeo and Juliet. * It was revealed that Suzaku/Hermione's element is Fire. * Hermione's current reincarnation is a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, but her true form is sealed into human form which allows to lives as a normal human. * Francisco's current reincarnation is a Kitsune, and Curio is reincarnated as a Tanuki, but conserves their human forms while added Curio's Tanuki features and Francisco had his Kitsune features. Trivia * It was the first time where a character who is a human originally and turned into a fairy. * The statue of Cure Otohime is mentioned at the temple. * It was mentioned that Cure Otohime from the first generation team Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins, were missing after sealed Orochi and lock him in the Dragon's Gate six months ago. * The Kusanagi Sword is show briefly of the episode, before Meg had stolen it in episode 10. * Francisco is a Kitsune while Curio is a Tanuki, this Japanese folklore show that the Kitsune and the Tanuki have share much in common. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Suzaku" is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the Vermilion Bird of the South and the Summer season, the element is fire. Suzaku meaning in Japanese "Vermilion Bird". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Curio * Francisco Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga